No Silver Lining
by Maxis1ord
Summary: This is the story of what would've happened to Pat, if he agreed to have sex with Tiffany when she offered.


Chapter One.

"Look, I haven't dated since college, so I don't know how this works."

"How what works?"

"I've seen the way you've been looking at me. Don't bullshit me, Pat. I live in the addition around back, which is completely separate from the house, so there's no chance of my parents walking in on us. I hate the fact that you wore a football jersey to dinner, but you can fuck me as long as we turn the lights out first. Okay?"

"What? No, Tiffany, I'm getting better, for Nikki. Remember?"

"Don't bullshit yourself Pat, Nikki is never coming back. Apart time will never end."

I was flustered by her response, but who knows, maybe Nikki isn't coming back.

I looked into Tiffany's eyes, and kissed her.

The feeling of her lips in between mine was great. It felt just like how Nikki used to kiss me. Before all this.

I pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry Tiffany. That was a mistake."

Tiffany looked into my eyes.

"You just don't get it do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nikki is not coming back! I hate to break it to you Pat, but she is in love with the man she cheated on you with! And here I am, waiting for you to take me inside and fuck me, but you won't, because of a women that will never come back to you."

I stared at her with a blank expression, shocked at what she just told me.

She forcefully grabbed my head, and slammed her lips onto mine.

"So what are you gonna do Pat?" she asked me.

"Are you gonna fuck me or not?"

Chapter Two.

"I left immediately after I had an orgasm, all over her tits. Tiffany had nice tits. Nicer than Nikki's, but thats not the point!" I told Cliff, my therapist.

"Then what is the point, pat?

"What do you mean what is the point Cliff? The point is I fucked Tiffany, when all I was trying to do is get better! For Nikki!"

"Do you believe what Tiffany told you?"

"What? that Nikki had moved on, without me? Of course not. That's bullshit. We are still married! We had some issues, but apart time will end, and I will see her again! We will fix our issues, and move on with our lives!"

"Pat, I'm afraid it's not that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"I hate to break it to you Pat, but if Nikki hears about this, she will never take you back. This your friend talking, not your therapist."

"Cliff, don't say that. You know she will forgive me, just like I forgave her."

"And why did you forgive her? What did she do?"

"..sh-"

I stopped mid sentence. Maybe Cliff was right. I thought she would forgive me like I forgave her, but I had nothing to forgive her for. Maybe he's right. Maybe she won't come back.

"Just as I thought. It's looking to be the end of today's session. Good bye Pat, don't forget to continue taking your medication"

Chapter Three.

I left my house the same time as every morning to begin my ten mile run around the neighborhood, and I ran by Tiffany's house. Tiffany was not there to follow me, which was very odd.

I walked towards Tiffany's door, and knocked.

There was no response.

"What do you want with our little girl?"

I turned around to see that Tiffany's parents had come out of their separate houses, her dad looking at me waiting for a response, and her mom weeping behind him.

"I'm just a.. friend of Tiffany's, I wanted to see if she wanted to hang out."

"Tiffany will not be "hanging out" any longer."

"Why is that?"

"Tiffany was found dead. Hung herself under a bridge."

With these words, her mother began to weep harder.

Chapter Four.

I ran.

Faster than I have ever ran before.

When I reached my house, I stood in the bathroom for an hour. I studied my face in the mirror. I looked at every wrinkle, every flaw.

"Tiffany no longer has flaws." I thought to myself.

"Tiffany is dead because of me."

With these words I slammed my head into the mirror.

Blood came gushing out of my forehead. I began to see red. I was so mad at myself. How could I let Tiffany do such a thing. She was depressed, vulnerable. And I took advantage of that. I couldn't live with myself.

I ran into my Dad's study and found his gun. I began to write my suicide note.

I slipped into the bathtub, and pulled the trigger.

Second's later, they found my suicide note which read,

"Tell Nikki I failed her. I forgot to see the silver lining."

-Pat


End file.
